Under the Stars
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Karkat doesn't really want to go to a party, parties are stupid and a waste of time. He finds himself forced to go anyway. Eventually he makes his way outside and runs into Strider, where they find out that they may not be so different as they once believed that they are.
1. Chapter 1

_My first Homestuck story. I hope you like it! Davekat is forever my OTP~_

You are KARKAT VANTAS; tonight you are invited to Rose's party. You are not happy about being forced to go; in fact you are rather pissed. Going to the Land of Obnoxious and Loud Parties isn't exactly your cup of tea. To make matters worse, you find out that Strider is attending the party as well; you pretend to hate his worthless human guts, but deep down you're extremely flushed for him.

"This is so stupid." I growl out, my moirail lets out a lay chuckle.

"Get your chill on best friend. It's goin' to be motherfucking miraculous." I hiss out at Gamzee.

"Would you shut the fuck up about your god damned miracles you piece of clown shit." Gamzee shrugs his thin shoulders, plops down on the sofa and opens a bottle of Faygo.

"Want some motherfuckin' Faygo?" I stop messing with my light grey bow tie, my fingers and the stupid thin silk strip tangle together, and I bare my sharp white teeth at Gamzee.

"Get that vile carbonated liquid that you so stupidly call drink out of my presence."

"Your motherfuckin' lose brother." Gamzee takes in a drink and stares at me with an amused smile dancing across his painted face. I rip at the bow and throw it on the ground in disgust.

"Stupid fucking humans and their despicable human traditions! Why the fuck do we even have to go to their insignificant dance? Why should I waste my time by going to a cramped hive and sit on some soiled sofa next to two nook-stained life forms having a sloppy make out and watch others grind each other like they're scalemates in heat? Yes Gamzee that sounds wonder-fucking-ful way to spend my night! This is going to be so "motherfuckin' miraculous" I really can't wait to go to this dance. Let's go now, I bet they even have buckets! I'm going to have so much fun with my make outs with those soft, pink and blubbery humans." Gamzee stands up and wraps his lanky arms around me.

"Shoosh, take a breather motherfucking best friend." I lean my head against Gamzee's shoulder and let out a frustrated huff. Gamzee smiles and runs his hands through my messy raven black hair.  
"Kanaya wants us to motherfucking go. It won't be that bad brother; it's a good thing you're going to enjoy sloppy human make outs because Dave is going to be there." I pull away and growl at the Capricorn.  
"What the ever loving fuck would I care about Strider?! He's the worst fucking human I've ever met! He thinks he's so cool with his sunglasses and his stupid poker face! Does he even know what ironic means?! He's a poor excuse of life, even by human standards! I should put piss in his god damned apple juice!"

"Whoa best friend, we all motherfuckin' know that you're all up and flushed for him." I narrow my eyes at him and let out a low hiss.

"What makes you think that I'm flushed for Strider?" He pats my head and has that stupid dopey grin on his face.

"Brother, we're motherfuckin' moirails. I got these fucking eyes that let me see miracles and I can see that you got some motherfucking flushed feelings for him." I bury my head in my hands and let out a frustrated groan. If Gamzee can see that I like Strider, that probably means that everyone else can as well. Great. A knock sounds at the front door and I quickly take the opportunity to escape this situation to answer the door. Nepeta gives me a rib crushing hug.  
"Karkitty! You look pawsitively adorable!"

"I'm not adorable." She giggles at me and pokes me in the stomach playfully.  
"Yes you are! How do I look?" She spins in a circle, her knee length dark blue dress shimmers in the light. The top of her dress hugs to her body, whilst the rest of the dress flows around her. Nepeta even put a white silk bow on one of her kitty ears.

"You look real nice." Her eyes sparkle with glee as she gathers me into another hug. Somewhere being me I hear Gamzee chuckle and mutter something underneath his breath that I couldn't catch. Nepeta lets go of me and bounds over to Gamzee and hugs him too.

"You look cute too Gamzee! Wait, let me fix your hair." She stands on her toes and pulls Gamzee down so she can reach his hair and attempts to smooth out Gamzee's gravity defying hair. He lets out a soft honk as she pulls away to admire her work, his hair sticks back up again and a frown pulls at Nepeta's mouth. Gamzee shrugs and takes a swig from his putrid Faygo bottle. Nepeta lets out a small huff and turns back to me.

"So are we ready to go now?" I shrug and stare at the floor. I feel arms circle around me and I hear a giggle in my ear.

"Aww, don't be like that Karkitty. Dave is going to be there, you should be happy!" I clench my fists.  
"I don't like Strider!"

**Author's Note!**

Guess who is back! :D Yeah! I finally decide to get off my lazy ass and start writing again! Woot! Haha. I wil get the second chapter of Memories up sometime later today too. Man, I feel so acomplished at the moment :p anyway I hope you liked this story. I always welcome reviews with open arms so feel free to review or whatever. Have a good day! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Homestuck. Extra long chapter! _

I sulk behind Gamzee and Nepeta; I still don't know why I'm going to this god-awful party. Nepeta skips over to Rose's door and knocks quickly, after a short moment, the door opens revealing Rose. Nepeta purrs out.

"Sorry we're late, Karkitty was being stubborn."

"I am actually quite surprised that you were able to get Karkat to attend." I ignore the giggling girls and walk into Rose's humble home. Gamzee strides past me and hugs Tavros.

"Tavros! How are you, my best motherfucking matesprit?"

"Uh, I'm doing okay." I sit down at a sofa and study the two. I'm glad that Gamzee found someone, him and Tavros get along pretty well and Gamzee's happy and that's all that matters. I wish that I could have someone to call my own; sadly what happens in romcoms never happens in real life. No one would ever want to be with me anyway, who'd want to be with me? I'm a freak. Gamzee and I are barely even moirails anymore. Someone sits down next to me, I turn my head and I see Sollux staring ahead.

"What do you want Captor?"

"Jutht theeing what'th up, you look kinda down KK." He still doesn't meet my gaze, I lean into the couch and cross my arms.

"Why do you care? Since when did you start worrying about me?" He takes off his shades and finally meets eye contact. Sollux's vibrant red and blue eyes stare intently into my own.

"TZ thaid you were acting off."

"Look, I appreciate your concern about me, but I don't want to talk about it." Sollux frowns at me but doesn't press the matter further. In fact, Feferi comes over and takes him out to the dance floor. Before he disappears in the crowd of dancing trolls and humans he gives me a look that tells me that we are not through with this conversation. I admit that the party isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, at least I'm not sitting next to some inter-species sloppy make outs.

It starts to get hot inside the house so I make my way outside. I lie down on the cool grass and stare up at the velvety black sky littered with glowing stars. Loud party music is still audible but I focus on the chirps of grasshoppers and the singing of the cicadas. I let out a deep breath; I don't remember the last time I actually relaxed. It's been so stressful lately; I never have any time for myself these days. I close my eyes and let myself doze off.

_My friends are piled up in a heap in the middle of the room. Their mixed blood finds its way to my feet. No, this can't be happening. They can't be dead! I stagger away from their blood and I start to run, always running away from my problems. Voices of my fallen friends start to echo through the black sky. "It's your fault!" "You killed us!" "We're dead because of you!" My hands race to my ears and I scream out back to the void sky. "No! I didn't do anything!" Laughter replaces the screaming pain of my friends. I have to get away from here! The blood catches up to me and I fall into the pool of their blood. I keep sinking and I can't see anything, I have no idea which way is up or down. I can't breathe and I start to panic, I let in a big breathe; cold blood fills my lungs and my vision turns black. _

_I wake up in a small room all by myself; the laughter still rings in my ears. I cuddle in a corner and I grow limp as I watch black shadows start to rise from the floor. They stand tall and thin, their twisted and deformed forms limp towards me with large grins painted on their faces. Weapons appear from their shadowy hands and one of them speaks in a thick and raspy voice. "It's time for you to pay for your crimes." He shoots an arrow towards me and I let out a short scream as I clench my eyes shut._

_I feel nothing. I slowly open one eye and see that they are gone and there is a mirror placed in the centre of the room, I walk towards it and stare into it. There is nothing there for a moment and the pane starts to clear up. At first it is just me standing in front of it and then something materializes behind me. I stare in horror as I watch it take a form of a grotesque hybrid of a man and dog. Stench of rancid meat fills my nose; he raises an arm and pushes me roughly into the mirror. I keep falling with giant black and red eyes staring at me, always judging me with glares. I fall into the pupils of the eyes and I finally hit the floor, feeling every bone in my body break like porcelain._

I bolt up from the ground and let out a sigh of relief. It was only a nightmare. I rub my eyes and feel something wet; I take away my hand and see that it is stained with red tears.

"Nightmare?" My head snaps in the direction of the quiet voice. I see Strider sitting next to me, he sits cross legged and has his chin propped up on his palm. I attempt to glare at him, but I am still shaken up from the nightmare.

"It's none of your business."

"Hey, I was just walking and chilling and I saw you writhing on the grass and crying like a little girl." I scoff at him and look away in embarrassment, "Oh Kitkat, you gotta listen up; it was only a nightmare. Don't be scared. . . Not that I care. Stop being a baby, and then I'll help you maybe. So tell me, what's up m'lady?" I rub my temples and close my eyes.

"Did you really just ask me about my nightmare through one of your shitty raps?"

"Hey, don't diss my sick beats. You know you can't resist them." I let out a growl.

"You know what? Whatever. If you really want to know about my nightmares, I will gladly tell you them. Just be prepared, for you will surely shit your pants from the sheer horror of them." Dave smirks at me.

"My pants are ready for shitting." I roll my eyes at him and proceed to tell him my nightmares. Dave sits there staring at me through his shades. We say nothing as we listen to the chirps of nightingales.

"That's pretty intense Vantas." He speaks quietly. I study the grass and mumble.

"I have those every night. . . You never get used to them though, they're still terrifying. I try to avoid sleeping as much as possible." Dave doesn't say anything for a few moments before he softly adds.

"Yeah, I know, I always dream about my brother's death." I hear sadness in his voice but he masks his emotions, it really makes me wonder about how much he really hides inside of his thoughts. He never tells anyone anything; he's more private than me. I do the first thing that I think of and I hug him. He stiffens up at my embrace and tries to push me away.

"Dude, whoa, what are you doing? This is not cool."

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a fucking hug."

"Bro, Striders don't do hugs."

"Well, you need it." He argues back.

"No I don't. Hugs are for people like Egderp." I let go of him, already missing the warmth of his body.

"Fine, better?" He nods and stares up at the endless sky; his soft, tousled blonde reflects the moonlight.

"Why are you out here anyway Vantas? It's freezing out here." I pull my knees to my chest.

"I wanted to escape my thoughts."

"So you end up falling asleep and how is that better?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep!" He tears his gaze from the sky and studies me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You wouldn't care. You would probably laugh at it." He continues to stare at me in silence and waits until I continue. I let out a frustrated groan and grudgingly tell him.

"It's just that I know that I will always be alone." He cocks his head to the side.

"What do you mean? You still have that creepy ass clown troll as your moirail." I start to pluck grass from the earth.

"We're not very close anymore; I can sense that we won't last very much longer. I don't blame him, look at me."

"I don't see anything wrong with you." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not a fully grown troll yet idiot, when I'm an adult everyone will know my blood colour because it will be shown in my eyes. I'll have fucking red eyes! Trolls and people will know that I'm a mutant. I've went in such far lengths to hide it and now soon everyone will know it."

"You're not the only one that has to face things like that Karkat." He used my first name; he never uses my first name. His pale hand slowly reaches for his sunglasses and I watch suspiciously as he brings his shades down from his face. He opens his eyes and gazes at me with bright ruby red eyes. I gape in shock and fascination and he continues.

"And people and trolls do like you, you can be pretty chill when you actually calm down for once. There's no need to be such a douche all the time you know."

"Look who's talking. Who likes me?" He gives me a look like I'm stupid.

"Well, Terezi thinks you're pretty cool. Nepeta fucking adores you, you're close friends with Sollux, you have a juggalo friend. Egderp and even Jade like you, and I like you a lot." He adds the last part so quietly and quickly that I barely catch it. Strider likes me? I am awe struck as I watch him lean in towards me and kisses me gently on the lips. Dave's lips are soft and warm against my own; only too soon does he pull away from me.

"Well if I was going to spit a sick rhyme before a kiss, it would have to be a sweet treat so our lips would want to meet, like candy corn." I bring him closer to me and kiss him, in between breaths I growl out.

"Don't start rapping." I feel him smile against my lips.

"It worked didn't it?" I ignore his smartass remark, he runs his tongue against my bottom lip asking for permission and I welcome it inside of my own mouth. I feel him almost lazily explore my mouth, I quickly grow impatient with him and I start to kiss more aggressively. He pulls back with a soft glow to his cheeks.

"You can't rush a Strider." My hands intertwine within his soft locks and I pull him down with me to the soft grass. With trailing kisses down my neck I let out a whisper.

"I'm flushed for you Dave." He pauses at my collar bone and looks up with soft eyes, with a smile he says a four word sentence that every human craves to hear.

"I love you too." My heart soars and I bring him back up for another soft kiss. Maybe romcoms actually do happen in real life.

**Author's Note**

Well here's the ending. I hope that I didn't totally slaughter Dave, for some reason I just really can't get into his character. So, I finished a class early which means that I will no longer have an excuse to procrastinate on my stories haha. . . Anyway, if you're reading Memories there will be a new chapter posted up on the 25th. Have a good day!


End file.
